Body Recreation
The power to create/recreate ones own body from scratch. Technique of Body Manipulation and Personal Mastery. Variation of Recreation and Body Restoration. Physical counterpart of Soul Recreation. Not to be confused with Lifeless Body Creation and Reforming. Capabilities User can recreate their bodies completely if damaged beyond normal regeneration limits, either by changing the conceptual nature of their body, or simply by creating or recreating their entire body from scratch. Allowing them to bypass/ignore damage caused by powers such as Severing and Healing Factor Nullification. Applications * Attribute Manipulation - Through physiological alternation. e.i. body, mind, anatomy etc ** Body Modification * Creation * Healing * Organ Relocation * Remaking - By changing the conceptual nature of your body Associations * Absolute Existence * Absolute Recreation * Body Creation * Body Manipulation * Body Restoration * Personal Mastery * Recreation * Reforming * Regenerative Healing Factor * Self-Existence Manipulation Limitations * Weak against Nonexistence and One Hit Kill. Known Users * Teitoku Kakine (A Certain Magical Index) * Ymir Fritz (Attack on Titan) * Szayelaporro Granz (Bleach) * Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach); via having someone speak his name * Shaz Domino (Bleach) * Ryu Bateson (Breath of Fire II); via Anfini * Krona (DC Comics) * Primordials (Exalted); if their Fetich Soul is destroyed * Bane (Forgotten Realms) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Yue (From Common Job Class to Strongest In The World); after gaining Ehito's power * Utsuro (Gintama) * Voldemort (Harry Potter); via Potion Creation * God (In Another World with My Smartphone) * Shizuku Ishiki (King of Thorn) * Kazuki Shikimori (Maburaho) * Demongo (Samurai Jack) * High-Ranking Mazoku (Slayers) * Cain Knightroad (Trinity Blood) * Arcueid Brunestud (Tsukihime) Known Objects * Elixir of Life (Harry Potter) * Regeneration potion (Harry Potter) * Rudimentary body potion (Harry Potter) Gallery File:Kakine_Dark_Matter.jpg|Teitoku Kakine (A Certain Magical Index) recreated a body from scratch out of his Dark Matter. File:Gabriel.gif|Szayelaporro Granz (Bleach) recreating a new body with his Gabriel technique, taking all of his victim's bodily fluids and chemicals for the process. File:Shaz_Domino.png|Shaz Domino (Bleach) used his Sigma ability to recreate a body of reishi piece by piece, until he completely discarded the imagined body created by Gremmy, and escaped his control. File:Ichibē_Hyōsube_is_resurrected.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) is resurrected due to Ichigo calling his name. Krona_The_Brightest_Day-1.jpg|Krona (DC Comics) recreating his body via'' Maltusian Evolution Tapestries''. JasonWorm2.jpg|After being blown up by an FBI sting operation, Jason Voorhees' (Friday the 13th) heart survived in the form of a demonic worm... Jason_Voorhees.jpg|...and was able to recreate his body after possessing his half-sister, Diana Kimble. Utsuro's Immortality.gif|Utsuro (Gintama) recreating an entire new body out of his severed arm, and even out of the pure Altana that he jumped into. File:Elixir_of_Life_(Harry_Potter).jpg|The Elixir of Life (Harry Potter) could recreate a body for Voldemort's disembodied soul, a reason he sought for it before it's ingredient was destroyed. File:Voldemort's_Rebirth.gif|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) regenerates his body via a potion. File:Arcueid_Severed.jpg|Arcueid (Tsukihime) after being severed by Tohno Shiki. File:Cas_death_and_resurrection.gif|God (Supernatural) resurrected and recreated Castiel after he was killed by Lucifer. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Healing Powers Category:Creation Category:Regeneration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power